


Maintenance Journal

by Drick



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Diary/Journal, Explicit Language, Gen, Ham-handed, Tragedy, Unsettling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drick/pseuds/Drick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unedited journal from the last handyman, Roscoe Lincoln, before the Freddy Fazbear's Entertainment higher ups cut out the less professional parts for the next employee.</p>
<p>Not one of my finer works, but some folks seemed to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintenance Journal

Employee logs of Roscoe Lincoln

1/19  
I'm writing this because I was tasked with writing a journal for future employee use, some sort of handbook. To whomever reads this, I hope the information is useful and at least gives insight to daily duties. Finished the training videos and employee intro stuff today, supposed to be recording information regarding the job and start working tomorrow, today's a holiday. Pizza's not bad, games kinda suck and have to replace the screens on some, joysticks on others. Most of day was spent unjamming coin insert slot on the shooting game. 

1/20  
Today, I had the duty of repairing Foxy, the pirate one. I guess an eye patch and hook hand are all that are needed? Noticed some small holes forming on his suit, mentioned to manager, and was told it'll be taken care of. Foxy's lower half seems to have Cleared out air ducts, some kids and parents were complaining of some whiny wailing noise, only found some webs and a lot of dirt buildup. Cleaned Foxy suits, we've got a bleach bucket and lye bucket as well as horse brushes I think they are? Whatever, bleach bucket is for scrubbing out the stains, and we scrape off bio waste like snot, vomit, shit, sauce, grease and the like that tends to get on them and toss it into the lye bucket. Previous guy mentioned that's the tame stuff, bit worried about that.

1/21  
So Freddy was today's piece of work, suit seems to suffer wear and tear on left paw? hand? and signs of colliding with other metal. Does he bang it into walls or something when on the nightly free roam? Had to pick bits of ground beef out of some joints, security's not doing a great job if the kids are getting toppings on him. Rules do say kids shouldn't touch Freddy, I think I'm the only one with the privilege to do so. Endoskeleton winked on test run, had to adjust the eye afterwards, then the eyelids since the top of them deployed but the bottom ones wouldn't. Unrelated, seems a cat has been patrolling back parking lot and wandering off with leftover meat toppings, will talk with guys in kitchen about sanitation.

1/29  
Major food poisoning incident resulted in about a dozen kids letting Foxy experience the hellacious smell of gut juice and raw chicken, whole suit's soaked in puke. Need to deep clean it, manager showed me where they keep the large lye and bleach tubs. Kinda big for a place so small. Update, left Foxy's lower half sit too long in the bleach tub, starting to yellow a bit. Manager doesn't seem concerned, apparently some deeper stains were removed at least they say. Cat persists, likes to headbutt ankles and the like for attention.  
Update on Foxy: his old legs were replaced by one of Freddy's old-style legs, the color's faded on them a bit. They've got some template they plan to use to stencil on new pattern.

2/8  
Ethan was hospitalized today, taking overtime shifts to pay for treatments. Bonnie's hands were working at different setting than what the training video mentioned for some reason. Also seemed a lot twitchier and movements seem almost more determined? Checked out other animatronics just in case, all of which had been tampered with. Let management know of it. Kitchen complaining of hair and contaminants getting in, spent good portion of the day scrubbing the kitchen as best I could, checked vents and the like, no sign of how they got in. Scratch that, looks like someone brought the crap in stuck to them. Small signs of blood, no apparent source, found on one of the prep counters. Kitchen crew was smart enough not to use it, called management, they said simply scrub it down. Starting to wonder about this job, not going to voice that with superiors though until I've got something else lined up. Apparently someone on kitchen crew is sneaking the cat some of the meat that's borderline spoiled.

2/12  
I read somewhere that that much lye is probably illegal, when mentioned to manager, they said to keep quiet if I wanted to keep my job. Security complains of circulation in security room, manager pulled through and had a new brushed steel oscillating desk fan delivered. Set it up in minutes. Checking out the camera system, seems there's a few more cameras on an older security camera set? Monitors for them are apparently not working, and management doesn't seem interested in having them fixed or tossing them. Fixed clogs in kitchen sinks, bunch of pepper stems and general gunk.

3/1  
Today the doctor called, Ethan's not improving, he still talks in awe about his pop working at Freddy's though. Talked to manager about it, sends his regards. Also met one of the techies who work on the programming for the animatronics, he sent his regards as well. Gotta keep pulling for him. Regarding work today, had a look at one of the spare suits, filled with cigarette butts.  
Food poisoning case was settled out of court, apparently the night maintenance is gone, as well as most of the night shift functioning on skeleton crew. Kitchen crew is different, they seem to be a bit more on the ball. Golden Freddy, the Golden Ticket taker's endoskeleton is completely shot, need to order parts.  
Cat returned to back parking lot despite new kitchen crew and no waste. Brought some organs from some small animal? Lot of negativity going on lately.

3/19  
Several lights needed replacing, bandaged hand from small nip from Foxy during servo adjustments, didn't think those things had teeth sharp enough to break skin. Adjusted sign, got knocked a little loose from wind storm, still no parts to fix the busted endoskeleton, though seems some joker on the night crew is occasionally putting suit parts on them, sometimes a mix of all of the characters. Ethan's birthday is coming up, not sure I can afford to get him something and pay the hospital. Talking something out with Nate, the techie, once he's done updating the new POS, we're going to work together on the extra endoskeleton. Manager was wary of plan to suprise my kid in the hospital with Golden Freddy, have to fill out over a dozen forms and liability waivers.  
Cat returned, more organs? Clog in ladies' room, was a toddler shoe of all things. Put in order to have some extra arcade cabinet screens, some have burn in.

3/26  
Made my kid's day today. The news of his improvement made mine. Ethan loved it the little party, had the animatronic sing some motown, surprised the hell out of the nurses and the other kids in the ward. Manager had me bring pizzas for charity, did feel kinda lame having to ask for a receipt to show the charity. Apparently the write off lets me work overtime.  
No breaks, leaks or messes today that a simple mop couldn't clean. Some jerk left a used condom on the rim of a toilet. Only unusual thing of note was tasked with dumping some heavy chunks of meat the size of those christmas hams wrapped in newspaper into the large canister of lye. Cat returned I presume from the little eyeballs and heart by the back door. Finally get to see a night shift.  
It's night, animatronics are on free roam and rambunctious. On edge, several looked ready to lunge, Chica flipped one of the long 200 lbs tables like it was nothing while sprinting towards me, seemed to hesitate and resumed wandering. Will talk to Nate about it. Called him, explained what their behavior was set to, was shocked to hear about it. He'll check in the morning.  
Golden Freddy's missing  
Journal was knocked away, Bonnie bumped me aside, didn't think a 7 foot tall robot rabbit would have that much force, also had to look around for light. Did I miss the spot of sticky floor? Could have sworn I mopped the place up properly.  
Been 3 hours, no sign of Golden Freddy. Mark, on Security hasn't seen them on the feed either, worried that I could lose job.  
That one song, Ouverture? led me to kitchen, found Golden Freddy. Power out, 3:28 AM. Looking around, called for Mike, no response. Looked for animatronics, rowdiness seemed to stop, watched my every move from the stage. Whole place is dark and silent, only have pen light from toolbelt. No one in back lot, Mark's moped still there, no sign of Mark. Went back in to check on animatronics again, still on stage and staring.  
Checked bathrooms again for Mark, when I heard "Forgive us" from one of the stalls. I am alone in the bathroom.  
Clocked out and was going to leave when I heard wheezing, spun around to see all four animatronics staring, jaws agape. Am I losing my mind? In the time I fumbled my light and pointed it back in their direction, they were already on stage in position to perform, Foxy seemed to be in his cove? Left as quickly as I could.

3/29  
Even the police couldn't find Mark, but manager says he quit. Adjusted built-in freezer to run a little warmer, getting freezer burn on some ingredients and delays on ice cream. Still wondering what the hell happened, got notebook back today. Boss gave me orders to take a drug test out of the blue. Better than cleaning gristle and sinew out of animatronic parts, I've my suspicions what may have happened to Mark.

4/14  
My boy is declining in health again, drug test claiming I test positive for Mescaline, didn't know what it was until I looked it up at the library. Manager is cutting hours. The cat that's been by was found dead out back, completely hollow save for skull. Thought day couldn't get any worse when I had to toss more chunks in lye tub. Opened one of the things up to see what cut of meat it was, that was Mark's arm, tattoo and all. Part with the hand. Dropped it in in shock. Threw up, broke out sawdust. Called cops, arm was too far gone by the time they showed, boss pulled them aside and passed it off that I'm on drugs and see things sometimes. Had to use all of my energy to keep myself from decking the manager.

5/2  
I don't know why I'm working here any more. Funeral tomorrow.

9/8  
Kicked door at home apart. How did they get the audio. How did they get the audio of my boy's dying words? Going to get fired, thrashed at Foxy after he played that audio back. Put up Out of Order sign. Threw up into trash, smell of pizza grease and stress and adrenaline making me sick. Left early.

9/9  
Eventually made myself go into work, found pink slip on my station. Says I need to turn in notebook for future trainees, so writing this last entry.  
In my time here, I've seen some terrible things, heard some unsettling things. I can't finish the puzzle by myself, hopefully others can pick up my pieces I have fit together to make a big picture.  
Also fuck the manager, looks to cut costs wherever they can. The pizza also does not reheat well as leftovers, better to just eat cold.


End file.
